i love you
by devil meet demon
Summary: Namaku adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Orang-orang memanggilku Suho. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang kisahku. Kisahku yang mencintai seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang begitu kuat dengan segala kelemahannya. Pemuda yang dapat membuat hati dan tubuhku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Dia adalah Zhang Yixing.


_I love you_

_Genre : romance_

_Cast : Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho EXO  
_

_Zhang Yixing aka Lay EXO  
_

_Warning : Boy Love / YAOI  
_

_..._

_.._

_._

Aku bangga akanmu.

Suho POV

Namaku adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Orang-orang memanggilku Suho. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang kisahku. Kisahku yang mencintai seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang begitu kuat dengan segala kelemahannya. Pemuda yang dapat membuat hati dan tubuhku tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Dia adalah Zhang Yixing.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan banyak kelemahan. Pemuda pendiam dengan segala perjuangan dalam hidupnya. Pemuda yang dapat membuatku terjerat hanya dengan melihat wajah gigih penuh usaha yang selalu ditunjukannya.

Ya,dia adalah kekasihku, Zhang Yixing aka Lay. Seorang dancer profesional yang menderita hemofilia dan bleed disorder.

Kalian mengetahui hemofilia? Penyakit yang terdapat didalam gen,penyakit yang membuat penderitanya terus mengeluarkan darah atau darahnya sulit untuk membeku. Penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Kalian tahu apa perasaanku saat mengetahui kekasih hatiku mengidap penyakit mengerikan seperti ini? Aku hanya diam memandang hampa dirinya. Tidak menyangka bila orang seceria Lay dapat setegar itu menjalani harinya dengan kewaspadaan akan luka yang mungkin ia dapat setiap saat.

Belum sembuah keterkejutanku akan hemofilia yang diderita Yixingku. Kembali godam besar memukulku dengan keras saat tahu ia juga memiliki penyakit bleed disorder. Dimana dia tidak akan bisa menerima donor darah dari orang lain yang mungkin malah akan melukainya.

Aku tahu sesulit apa hidupnya. Aku tahu seberat apa harinya. Aku hanya bisa melingkarkan tanganku ditubuh rampingnya. Menjaganya dari segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. Karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Zhang Yixing.

Normal POV

Disebuah klub dance profesional,terlihat seorang pemuda manis meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengiringinya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu fokus hingga tidak menyadari bahwa langit telah berubah gelap dan bulan mengganti tempat mentari.

Lay atau yang bernama asli Zhang Yixing. Menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. Dialihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Sekarang Lay hanya memandang kosong langit malam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Lay.."

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan dunia Lay akan lamunannya. Malaikat pelindungnya sudah menanti didepan pintu ruang dancenya. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang begitu menenangkan bagi Lay.

"Suho ge sudah datang? Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya" ucap bibir manis Lay pada sang kekasih hati.

"gwenchana,baby. Segeralah berkemas lalu kita pulang." Ucap Suho pada Lay yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum manis serta anggukan kepala.

Mereka keluar dari klub,dan seperti biasa. Suho melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang ramping sang kekasih,lalu memberikan jaket untuk menghalau udara dingin yang berusaha menghampiri sang pujaan hati.

Lay hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu mengapa Suho sangat protektif padanya. Dia tahu kenapa Suho selalu menjaganya. Dan itu pasti karena penyakit dalam darahnya yang sangat dibencinya.

Lay tidak suka dikasihani. Meskipun itu Suho sekalipun. Dia tegar didepan Suho dan Suho menghargainya. Suho memang sempurna untuknya. Dan Suho memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Untuk melindunginya dari dunia yang begitu keras terhadapnya.

"terima kasih Suho ge."

"untuk apa baby?"

"untuk selalu menjaga dan mencintaiku."

Ucapan Lay begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Suho. Dia merasa belum mampu untuk menjaga Lay. Dia merasa kurang bila bicara akan cintanya pada Lay. Mungkin karena dalamnya perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

"aku belum melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku belum bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku belum bisa membuatmu bahagia dengan cintaku."

"tapi aku bahagia,ge. aku bahagia selama kau berada disisiku."

"aku juga bahagia berada disisimu. Aku beruntung dapat memiliki pemuda dengan hati dan semangat sepertimu,Lay."

Rona merah menyebar dengan indahnya dipipi dancer berbakat itu. Kata-kata sang kekasih benar-benar membuatnya semakin mencintai pemuda dengan senyum angelic itu.

Dan mereka berjalan pulang menuju apartemen kecil mereka. Tempat dimana 1 tahun ini mereka tinggal. Tempat penuh kisah mereka.

Apartement

Malam semakin larut,namun tidak membiarkan dua insan manusia ini menebar aura cinta mereka dalam apartemen kecil ini. Dinginnya udara semakin menjadi candu untuk saling mendekap dan menghangatkan.

Lay berbaring nyaman di dada Suho dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh namjanya. Sedangkan Suho membalas pelukan penuh kasih Lay dengan belaian lembut dikepala sang kekasih.

"Ge.. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin tahu. Kenapa kau memilih untuk mencintaiku yang banyak sekali kekurangan ini?" ucap Lay sambil terus memeluk erat Suho.

"tidak ada alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Cinta itu buta,Lay. Yang aku tahu saat aku melihatmu, aku hanya ingin menjaga dan melindungimu."

"apa kau tahu,ge? Bahwa sebenarnya kau itu malaikatku?"

"hmm? Malaikat? Aku malaikat?" Suho keheranan dengan ucapan Lay.

"ya,kau malaikat yang diberikan Tuhan saat aku merasa kesepian dan ketakutan. Seperti nama panggilanmu. Suho,sang malaikat. Tepatnya malaikat milik Lay." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis terkembang diwajahnya.

Suho tersenyum lembut mendengar Lay yang sedang memujinya. Dipandanginya wajah sang kekasih. Dibelainya dengan lembut setiap inci wajahnya. Dengan sayang dikecupnya bibir merah milik Lay.

"aku bukan malaikat,baby. Kaulah malaikat yang sesungguhnya Tuhan berikan padaku. mungkin bila aku tak bertemu denganmu. Aku masih terpuruk akan cinta lamaku itu..."

Wajah Lay berubah sendu saat Suho mengatakan cinta lamanya.. sebelum bertemu dengan Lay,Suho memang memiliki tambatan hati lain. Tetapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tak terbalaskan.

"aku ingat dengan jelas kala pertama kita bertemu.." Suho merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Lay.

"aku duduk dipinggir kolam di taman dekat studiomu. Aku melihat seorang malaikat tengah menari dengan lincah namun gemulai.."Suho menjeda ceritanya hanya untuk mengecup kening Lay yang membuat Lay memejamkan matanya.

"menari,seolah tidak ada beban dipundaknya. Menari dengan seluruh perasaan tulus. Menari dengan tubuh kurus nan rapuh tetapi tegar sekuat karang..."

Suho kembali menjeda kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi sang kekasih. Mata polos Lay berkaca-kaca. Air mata siap jatuh kapan saja dari mata indah itu.

"lalu, aku mengikutinya berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan. Selalu memandanginya dari jauh. Menyadari bahwa tubuhku merasa nyaman walau hanya memandang wajah manis nan cantiknya.."

"dan kejadian sialan itu. Saat malaikat cantik itu menolong seorang anak yang dengan cerobohnya berlari di tengah jalan besar,dengan truk besar yang melaju kencang dijalan.."

"malaikatku berlari ketengah jalan,memeluk si anak lalu truk itu menabrak sang malaikat cantik. Aku hanya terpaku di trotoar jalan."

"gege...hiks..." Lay mulai menangis mengingat saat itu. Saat kecelakaan yang hampir membuatnya mati.

"bodohnya aku,kenapa aku hanya diam saat itu. Mengapa aku sama bodohnya dengan semua orang dijalan saat itu? Mengapa aku harus melihat malaikat ku menghantam bagian depan truk brengsek itu demi seorang anak yang dengan cerobohnya berlari di jalan?"

"gege.. aku tidak suka bagian itu.. hiks..hiks"

"aku marah akan diriku. Apalagi kulihat dia hanya diam,dengan darah yang terus dan terus keluar. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Seseorang yang cukup berguna menelepon ambulan untuk menyelamatkan malaikatku. Aku ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan yang membawaku kerumah sakit. "

Suho melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tangan menghapus air mata kekasihnya. Lalu dikecupnya ke dua kelopak mata pemuda unicorn tersebut.

"semua perawat itu panik. Sang malaikat mengidap hemofilia. Aku pun ketakutan. Sulit untuk terus bernafas. Jantungku sakit saat berdetak,memikirkan pemuda malaikat itu sedang berjuang akan nyawanya di ruang unit gawat darurat."

"beruntung. Setelah semua kejadian mengerikan itu,dia masih bisa melewati masa kritis paling menakutkan. Dan membuatku memiliki keberanian masuk keruang rawatnya untuk sekedar memegang tangannya. Dan malaikat cantik itu sadar saat aku hendak mengecup keningnya,seperti yang sering aku lakukan sebelum ia sadar."

"gege,tidak pernah menceritakan bagian ini? Jadi gege sering menyentuhku diam-diam?" lay bertanya dengan wajah merah padam. Dia baru tahu yang satu ini.

"bukan maksudku kurang ajar baby. Tetapi kau begitu cantik hingga aku tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu."jawab Suho seraya mengusak rambut lembut Lay.

"oke ge. Lanjutkan ceritanya. Chu~"ucap Lay ditambah sebuah kecupan manis dipipi Suho.

"yah setelah ia sadar,aku mengenalkan diri,lalu mengunjunginya setiap hari untuk menemaninya dirumah sakit. Dia sembuh dan hubungan kami semakin dekat,akrab. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku."

"kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,baby~?" goda Suho

"gege membuatku malu. Menyebalkan.."Lay mempoutkan bibirnya,lalu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada Suho.

"dia menerimaku. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku seperti terbang ke langit dan menari diantara bintang, aku sangat mencintainya."

"aku juga ge. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

"kau tahu mengapa aku menceritakan kisah kita dari awal kita bertemu?"

Suho mengangkat wajah Lay yang masih bersembunyi didadanya. Lay menggeleng tidak tahu.

"karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku melihat sang malaikat yang menari dengan cantik. Hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku. Dan hari dimana aku memintanya untuk hidup denganku selamanya..."

Lay diam dengan mata membulat.

"apa gege sedang melamarku?" ucapnya ragu. Suho hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"ya, aku sedang melamarmu Zhang Yixing. Maukah kau menjadi air di gurun pasirku? Maukah kau menjadi jantung di tubuhku? Maukah kau mengambil hatiku untuk kau jaga dan kau cintai?"

Lay kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tangisnya mulai pecah saat Suho menggenggam tangannya dan menyelipkan cimcin perak simple yang indah di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"aku mau ge.. aku mau hiks,hiks"

"wo ai ni Zhang Yixing. Saranghae,neomu saranghae.."

"wo ye ai ni Kim Joonmyeon. Nado saranghae"

..

ANNYEOONGG.. ini ff pertama aku. mohon bantuannya para sunbae. mohon review bagi para readers sekalian, karena rivew kalian sangat berarti...


End file.
